


Poetry Written by an Android

by muttthecowcat22



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Falling In Love, M/M, Poetry, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 04:04:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16360409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muttthecowcat22/pseuds/muttthecowcat22
Summary: Connor teaches himself how to write poetry.Hank is amused . . . then flustered.-or- Connor leaves Hank poetry on his desk at work every day.





	1. First Poem: To Hank, From Connor

**Author's Note:**

> The special formatting of this fic is optimized for desktop. **If you're on mobile, hit the "hide creator's style" button at the top!**
> 
> Hi everyone! //waves I've been sitting on this for a while. It's partially been my Octpowrimo project for this year. So it looks like I'm officially subjecting another fandom to my weird fan poetry :D
> 
> Updates will be sporadic and poems will be posted relatively out of order until the series is completed (just whenever I find inspiration) :D
> 
> Formatting is from [here](https://archiveofourown.org/series/458134)!!

**First Poem: To Hank, From Connor**

I can do this?  
I can do this.  
Not everything is programmed.  
I might even be good at it.  
There's a rhythm to the words.  
Is that all there is to it?  
I hope it gets  
Better than this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually looked up real poetry written by AI's to write this.


	2. Real First Poem

**Real First Poem**

No

This is my first poem.

I've run a thousand simulations  
And I think I'm beginning to understand.

It's not just about the words,  
The rhythm.

I could write everyday  
About my life, about work, every dog I see on the corner,

And you,

And it wouldn't be poetry.

Poetry is alive, feeling,  
Just as much as I am  
And you are.

It's not made of cells or DNA,  
But it lives between the commas and the periods,  
the semicolons;

Nearly intangible

Life.


	3. Things I Want

From: rk80051@cyberlife.com

Subject: you're falling asleep at your desk

To: hnkanderson@dpd.gov

**Things I Want**

I want to go home early today.  
I've never wanted that before.  
I want to go home early  
And take off my uniform  
And sit by you on the couch  
While you spoil the movie we're watching.

I want to prop my feet on your desk  
And have you push them off.  
And I want to show you the socks I bought yesterday  
Because I wanted to buy them.

And I really want to try your coffee,  
And see if it tastes as good as it smells.  
You say it doesn't  
And I'd tend to believe you  
With the way its scent lies on your breath  
And glistens on your lips  
And the corners of your mouth,  
But I want that,

I want it.


	4. Underwater Life

**Underwater Life**

Iridescent fins  


  
Shelled behind a wall of glass.  


  
Your smile yesterday.


	5. Not Human

**Not Human**

Today you made me laugh,

And the sound came out grating,  
Ugly,  
Mechanic.

I want to make it different.  
I want my laugh to sound like yours.

And I've tried to change it,  
But it just  
Won't  
Change.

I wasn't made for laughing.

But you laughed with me anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are much appreciated!! (Please validate me) :D
> 
> Also, let me know if the formatting is a downside rather than adding to the poetry! I've never tried anything like it before.


	6. Human

**Human**  
  
The sparkles in the sun,  
On the old rusted cart sign —  
I thought they were pretty.  
  
Pretty  
  
How absurd  
  
You had told me before  
About the snow,  
  
But I wouldn't listen,  
  
And I missed so much  
So  
So much.  
  
The weight of your arms,  
The brush of your hair against mine,  
I could feel them then,  
  
Finally.  
  
And the warmth of you against the crisp air,  
  
And I was human  
For a moment.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @muttthecowcatridesagain and on twitter @cowcatandsilver


End file.
